1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of laying floor tile, pavers, and the like. Specifically, the invention relates to devices used to assist measuring and cutting floor tile prior to installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laying floor tile is a craft that requires a great deal of trial and error to master. Tile must be cut to fit around obstacles, such as moulding, doorways, and structural features of the surface to be tiled. Cutting tiles is an inexact technique often requiring repeated attempts to nibble or wet-saw portions of a tile away until the proper shape results. Considerable waste is generated from mis-cut tiles and from tiles that break as a result of repeated manipulations with nippers or a wet saw. This iterative process is also very time-consuming and frustrating for all but the most skilled craftsmen. What is needed, but not found in the prior art, is a universal device that can be used to translate any complex cutting geometry to any size tile so that a single cutting or nibbling step can produce an accurately cut tile for that same geometry.